New Kids In Town
by Shadowfox820
Summary: Season 2 of digimon. Some new kids joined the school the digidestines are in. It has been 3 weeks after Ken changed from being a Kaiser. What will happen now?
1. Default Chapter

New Kids In Town

Shieden: Finally my first chapter of my first story

Mei: Get on with it them

Shieden: Shut Up You!!!!

Not many people know that there is a place known as the digital world. A place full of digital monsters. Only people who knew about it were kids know as the digidestines. There were many across the world. From different countries and places. But enough about that. Japan seems to be mostly where the action is at.

People are at school with the usual thins going on. Tai playing soccer, Izzy on his computer, and Davis hitting on Kari at every chance he gets. Ken is feeling better now that he isn't the Digimon Kaiser anymore. It has been 3 weeks since that has happened. Class was the same till the teacher announced that there were new students. 4 students came in announced there names and sat down. There were 2 boys and 2 girls. Mei Shinomura, Shinta Shikuzi, Tsugumi Isho, and Sheena Tashino.

After school Izzy went to the computer lab expecting to see the others. He saw a flash of light and thought the others went to the digiworld. He looked around to see if anyone was left and he found Kari, Ken, and Yoeli. "Hey guys I think Davis and the others went to the Digital World," Izzy said. "Lest Go!" Everyone ran to the computer lab. "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

"AK, what the heck was that." Yoeli was watching 4 spires falling. They ran as fast as they could to them and found the new kids standing near the broken spires. Kari finally spoke out "Your digidestines?!?"

"K-Kari, what the heck are you guys doing here" Mei being as surprised as her. "Shouldn't we be asking you that" Shinta stepped forward explaining to whole thing. He told them about being digidestines that had the power to data transfer digivolve. Ken also explained about themselves and the how he was once the Kaiser.

Then a blast of lighting and bandages flew at them. Kari and their group got captured, but Tsugumi didn't. She had jumped away right on time. She then lifted her digivice and she held it out and it changed to a ball of light with she absorbed filling herself with the data of a digimon called Ninjamon. She suddenly was wearing a sleek ninja suit and she had 2 sheaths with swords on her back. Then everyone saw Mummymon. He spoke out in a raspy voice, "You are but a child, HA, what damage can you deal to me!?" Suddenly Tsugumi drew her sword and moved so fast no one could see her until she appeared on Mummymon's opposite side with her swords shining. "Lightning Blade"Mummymon collapsed and when he got up he ran for his life. Tsugumi realeased the others and they went back to the original world.

Shieden: CHAPTER 1 DONE, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!


	2. Get Togethers Literally

Get Togethers... Literally  
  
Shieden:Sorry the first chapter was short. It was a small intro.  
Mei:Or is it just you are really slow  
Shieden: SHUT UP YOU!!!!!!!  
Shinta:Mei, for a cousin, you are a complete idiot.  
Tsugumi:Just start the story ALREADY!  
Shieden:Fine  
------------  
2 weeks from where we left off  
------------  
"OH NO!"Sheena seemed like she was dieing. "My project is almost due and I still need to write the oral report." She ran looking for Izzy. When she found him she practically smashed into him. They both fell on the ground. Sheena told him about the project asking if she can go over to his house cause she knew he was extreamly smart. Izzy was blushing suddenly having the girl he had a crush on go to his house."S-s-sure you can come Sheena."She smiled and walked torward the computer lab."do you know where the others are by the way?" Sheena turned around and replied,"Hmm... well Mei is at Kari's teaching her some martial arts, Tsugumi is with her boyfriend Ken... somewhere, I don't know where Shinta is though." Oh I see... um ok come to my house around 5 o'clock."Sheena smile and she ran to the computer lab.  
  
"Now breathe deeply and feel the air flowing through the movement of your arms." Kari them spoke out, "Wow you're right, this really helps you relax." Mei was teaching Kari tai chi. Kari was slowly moving like him watching his movements."You're pretty good at this Kari." Kari smiled at what Mei said. She also slightly blushed cause she had a crush on Mei.Then someone suddenly swung open the door and said,"Kari, you here?" It was her brother Tai who was late because of soccer practice. "What the heck are you and that guy doing and is that one of the other digidestined?" Kari went storming to her brother and stated yelling at him about disturbing them. Mei was just sitting there while Tai and Kari were yelling at each other. Mei didn't understand them cause it sounded like a loud angry blur. Kari finally got out of the blur and yelled," Why the heck did you ruin our concentration, he is probably mad at you for doing that!" Tai then spoke softly,"Why are you protecting him, you like him don't cha." Suddenly her whole face turned red and she blushed so much it looked like steam was coming from her head. Tai was laughing while Mei was looking at both of them curiously. "what are you guys talking about?" Tai, hardly caring for her sister, just spoke out still laughing," Kari has a crush on you HAHAHA!!!" Mei then blushed slightly with a puzzled look on his face. "Kari is that true" Kari then nodded were slightly you could hardly see with her red face and she said,"umm...aaaa. y-y-yes." Tai then just said out loud," HAHAHA ok, I dare you 2 to go out with eachother." Then Mei face turned redder. Kari yelled at her brother,"TAAAAAIII, hmph, fine, then you have to do some tai chi with us." Tai suddenly backed away yelling at them that they will never make him do it.  
  
Tsugumi and Ken went to the digital world for a walk together since they became a couple. "Ken great idea coming here, It's so peaceful here." Ken smiled at what she said then he chuckled. " What's so funny Ken?" Ken laughed some more and finally spoke out. "Well, it's that way we got together, It was so strange." Trugumi agreed, then she remembered erveryhing that happened.  
  
FLASH BACK (screen turns fuzzy)  
  
Ken was playing chess against Tsugumi since she joined the chess club. At this time they already liked eachother but were to shy to tell each other. Shinta, Mei cousin, knew about this and wanted them to finally get it. while they played after school Shinta came to the room which no one was in but them. "For goodness sake, just to tell you guys, YOU LIKE EACH OTHER." They both started blushing and looked at eachother. "If on of you guys don't admit it, I am never going to let you out till an hour and trust me, I can wait that long." He closed the door and leaned against ready to push if they tried to get out. Trapped in ther Ken and Tsugumi were blushing like crazy. Ken thought to himself,'Well, i better get on with it or i wont get out here till a while, but what if he isn't telling the truth, WHAT WILL I DO!!!. NO, I must tell her and stop hiding my feelings.' Then Ken finally spoke out" um... Tsugumi I-I really like y-mmph" He could say anything anymore with Tsugumi kissing him. When she broke the kiss she started blushing more and she finally said,"Will you go out with me." Ken still stunned with his face all red finally got back to reallity and said yes. Shinta heard this and finally let them out fo the room. Tsugumi them came out and slapped him telling him NEVER to do that ever again.  
  
END FLASH BACK (screen goes back to normal)  
  
"Yeah that was a strange thing that happened." Yeah, she then wrapped around his neck and kissed him  
  
----------------  
Ken: finally you finished Chapter 2  
Shieden: HAHAHA yes i did  
Mei:stop boasting  
Shieden: fine fine  
Mei: you are always too crazy  
Kari:Be quiet (kisses Mei)  
Mei: Kari not infront of everyone XD  
Tsugumi:hmmmm (taps Ken on the shoulder)  
Ken:(turns around) Tsugumi what is it?  
Tsugumi:(kisses Ken)  
Everybody but Kari, Mei, Ken, and Tsugumi:.......  
Shieden:SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!!!  



End file.
